Pokemon Alphabet Challenge
by NoelMistyAlyssa
Summary: It will be Pokeshipping Contestshipping Ikarishipping. All different stories. I suck at summaries hehe. Please Read,Thanks.
1. Ask

Pokemon Alphabet Challenge

Hey this is NoelMistyAlyssa. This is my first Fanfiction story. I hope you like it!

Summary: He held her by the waist, her eyes fluttered open. He looked right into her cerulean blue eyes. "Why didn't you just ask? I feel the same."

Ash: 17

Misty: 17 (Younger then Ash)

Gary: 18

Written and developed by: NoelMistyAlyssa

Edited and Beta-ed by: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: NoelMistyAlyssa does NOT OWN POKEMON. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.

It was a typical morning in Cerulean Gym. Misty was making breakfast, Lily and Violet were getting their 'beauty sleep', and Daisy was reading a gossip magazine. Everything was quiet and peaceful. Until Misty's phone rang obscenely loud. Misty grabbed her phone and saw it was Delia Ketchum, her best friend Ash Ketchum's mother.

"Hello? Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Misty! Thank heavens you picked up! Ash is home, but he's really depressed. He lost the Sinnoh League in the second round because he broke his leg while fighting Team Galactic, and he's so mad and rude everyday, I don't even know him anymore." Misty heard a slight sob from Delia, and then there was a small crash on the other end of the phone. She heard Ash's voice and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Mom! Where's my food? I want it now!" he sounded so rude and coarse that Misty had trouble believing it was really him.

"Coming honey." Delia sighed. "Please Misty, do you think you could come see him?"

Delia hung up after another crash and yell of impatience from Ash. Misty stood there, speechless. Daisy had heard every word.

"You should go Misty, like, I can take care of the Gym. He, like, needs you right now."

Misty didn't have a moment to lose. She took some clothes, her Pokeballs, and ran out the door. She hopped on her bike, going to Pallet as fast as her legs could go. After a few hours of speed riding, she was on top of that hill. It was noon, as the sun was at its highest. She went down the hill as fast as possible, and there it was the Ketchum house. She parked her bike and ran in.

"Ash!" she yelled, out of breath from riding her bike so quickly.

"Pikachupi!" (Misty!) said Pikachu happily, jumping into her arms. She looked around. The house was the same but a lot dirtier.

"Misty! Thank heavens you're here, he's in the living room. Please help." said Delia. Misty could see how ragged the normally clean and collected Mrs. Ketchum was. She couldn't believe how one loss had changed Ash so dramatically.

Misty walked in, trying not to be scared, and she saw a boy that she thought she knew. His hair was even messier then normal, his hat was long gone, and his clothes were dirty and he just looked a mess. Ever his warm chocolate eyes were replaced by dark eyes that could kill if you looked at them wrong. She sat down beside him, Pikachu jumped into his arms. They just sat there without a word for what seemed like an eternity. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Ash, are you okay? I'm really worried, how did this happen?"

Ash turned to her sharply, and she felt the sting of his empty eyes. He thought Misty was making fun of him, which made him really mad.

"Why are you spending your time worrying about me? You left me for a stupid gym! You're just an annoying carrot top with a horrible temper! I don't even know why I ever put up with you!"

He stood up and left with Pikachu, limping on his still healing leg. Misty sat there, shocked at how Ash could talk to her like that. She felt like she had just been punched in the stomach. Her temper was rising and her defensive nature was telling her to go and beat some sense into him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She sat there for a while but decided to go look for him and have a nice talk. She left Mrs. Ketchum and Mr. Mime to go to Professor Oak's laboratory. She saw him under a big tree in Oak's yard. She took a deep breath and encouraged herself to walk up to him, no matter how much she didn't want too.

"Ash I need to talk to you."

"What? What do you want? More criticism about what happened in Sinnoh? No thanks I got enough from May and Dawn." She was about to reply but bit her tongue and walked away.

_I'll admit I was jealous and a bit mad. I've been in love with that insensitive jerk for years, I've been his best friend for just about as long, and this is how he repays me? Plus May's with Drew happily in Johto, because of me! I told Drew about her crush and now they're together! And Dawn's with Paul, because of me too! I forced the truth out of Paul with my mallet!_

She was thinking while she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." she apologized.

"Do you have any idea…oh hi Misty."

Misty looked up and saw a boy with brown spiky hair smiling at her.

"Hi Gary, why are you here?"

"I have my reasons, here for Ashy- boy huh?"

"Yeah." she said with tears welling in her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, sounding concerned. Then everything just came out in a jumbled heap. Ash losing in Sinnoh, taking it out on everyone, especially Misty, and everything he had said to her. Gary was quiet for a few minutes, and then he said,

"I have a plan."

Before she could say anything he took her hand and dragged her into the lab.

Ash walked to the door of the lab when he saw Gary pulling Misty inside.

"Hmph, whatever, like I care." he muttered to himself.

"Pikapi," (Ash,) Pikachu was concerned for his master, but there was nothing the electric mouse could do.

Back in the lab, Misty couldn't believe what Gary's plan actually was.

"We should pretend to go on a date, and make Ash jealous!" said Gary, grinning.

"What? But..why would he..?" said Misty, confused.

"It just might work, plus we'll only hold hands and a hug or two. No kisses, well maybe on the cheek. Or we can go on a picnic, to a place we know he goes!" he sounded like he really thought the plan would work, and Misty could barely comprehend it all.

"GARY!"

"What?"

"Did I even say yes?"

"Fine yes or no?"

"Well… Are you sure this will work?

"Yeah. I know he likes you and he's jealous of everything I do." Misty blushed, her face becoming as red as her hair.

"Well…okay. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow here at eleven, It won't take long for him to crack."

"Thanks Gary." _I really hope this works…_she thought to herself.

The next day, Misty got up and got dressed into one of the nicest things she owned (but never wore), a white halter dress, with light pink flowers on the left side. She wore white roman sandals. She pulled her hair into a half-ponytail, and it hung down to her waist. She walked into the Oak residence, she saw Gary at the door, talking to Prof. Oak. She didn't see Ash, who was watching from far away.

"Hi, I'm here." she said, breaking the conversation between the Professor and Gary.

"Hey Misty, wow you look amazing!" said Gary, smiling.

"I must say you've grown into quite a young woman." said the Professor. Misty giggled.

"Thank you."

"Ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"A picnic in the yard with Ash watching." Gary said while holding up the picnic basket.

"Oh. Okay."

He chose the large tree Ash was under the other day. When Gary was setting the picnic, Misty looked toward Ash's direction. He was staring at her with rage in his eyes. She didn't want to do this, but if she wanted to get the real Ash back, she had too. They sat down.

"Are you sure this will work? He seams to be really mad." Gary looked over where Ash was watching. He just smirked, playing up the façade. Ash's eyes got even angrier.

"He jealous, plus I didn't tell you the whole plan." Misty was confused.

In the bushes, a familiar trio of Pokemon thieves were arguing.

"Why are we helpin da twerp and da twerpette ta get together?" Meowth asked Jessie and James.

"Because the twerp with spiky hair over there is paying us." replied Jessie. "James, are you ready yet?"

"Ready! Finally, now we can 'get' the twerpette."

Back at the picnic, Gary was feeding Misty a cherry as they watched Ash clench his fist.

"Pikachupi?" (Misty?) said Pikachu, confused about why Misty was on a date with Gary of all people.

"This is working better even than I planned." said Gary, looking back at Misty.

"I guess so."

"Let's go for a walk." Gary stood up and extended his hand to Misty, which she 'happily' took.

They walked toward the woods that would eventually become Viridian Forest. They held hands, and Ash had a million questions running through his head.

_What's she doing with him anyway? And why do they look like there dating…? _he thought to himself. Then a horrible thought came to Ash's dense mind. _They've been dating while I was gone, and she came to see GARY!_ At that moment he really wanted to punch Gary. He kept watching them smile at each other, He couldn't look away, even though the sight of the two of them dating made him sick. _Why do I even care? _he thought savagely. A few seconds later a realization dawned on him. _Because I love her. _He couldn't believe how he'd been acting toward everyone he cared about as he thought about the past few weeks since the Sinnoh League. His mother, the Professor, and now Misty? _What have I done? _he thought miserably. Suddenly the ground shook, and a balloon shaped like a Meowth appeared. It had a machine attached to the basket.

"Oh no not again." groaned Ash.

"Let's get 'em!" called Meowth.

The machine fired up, a powerful suction started. Gary was grabbing Misty's waist, while Ash was grabbing on to a tree, with Pikachu grabbing his shoe. Neither had Pokemon to fight with. Then a huge tree fell, 'hitting' Gary and Misty and leaving them 'unconsciouses. Gary was under the tree, and Misty was on the floor. Both 'injured'.

"Let's turn it up!" yelled James. The machine went even louder, Misty was lifted up by the suction.

"Misty, no!" yelled Ash. She was sucked into the machine. "NO!" he bellowed He had never been so mad at Team Rocket. "Let. Her. Go!"

"And why would we do that twerp?" Jessie smirked evilly. Ash ground his teeth together angrily.

"You'll pay for this! Torterra, I choose you!" he threw out a Pokeball and Torterra flew out.

"Terra!"

"Use Leaf Storm and cut the machine off of the balloon!"

"Terra!"

It aimed perfectly. The machine wasn't far from the ground so Misty wasn't hurt.

"Now, Energy Ball, and Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

It hit them and as usual the balloon popped, flying off with the usual cry of,

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Wobbufet!"

Ash picked up the remote Meowth dropped. He pressed open, and the machine popped open. Misty tumbled out, still unconscious.

"Misty!" He ran over and pulled her into his arms. "Please be okay! I'm sorry for what I did. So sorry." He brushed the soft hair off her face. "Please." he whispered, closing his eyes in shame.

She opened her eyes lazily.

"Ash?" she said, and he opened his eyes. Misty noticed that the normal chocolate brown of his eyes was back. They lit up when he saw she was okay.

"Misty! You're okay!"

"Yeah," she tried to get up, despite the fact that she didn't want to leave Ash's arms.

"Don't move you're injured." he said gently. She looked at him.

"I am? How?"

"You were attacked by Team Rocket. Then you and Gary…"

"Gary! Oh my Gosh, where is he? Is he ok?" she cried in fake alarm. Ash's lip curled jealously.

"I'm fine." Gary said from behind them.

"You sure Gary?" said Ash.

"Yeah glad to have you back Ashy boy." Gary smirked, folding his arms over his chest triumphantly.

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"Why ? Don't want your girlfriend to hear?" Gary teased, still smirking. The two were silent. "So no denial?"

They looked at each other and blushed.

"Well I'm leaving, Give you two some time alone." Gary said while walking away.

"Pika, Pikachu!" (I'm coming too!) Pikachu scampered off, leaving Ash and Misty alone.

_Pull. Yourself. Together. Waterflower. _Misty told herself, looking into Ash's eyes. _I have to tell him before he leaves again! Or before I really lose him! I can do this…_

"Ash, there's something I have to say." she said hesitantly, biting her lip. _This is it. _

"Sure Mist what is it?" he asked, smiling his warm Ketchum smile down at her. She felt her heart rate pickup and her brain melt all at the same time.

"I-I-I..." she took a deep breath. "I love you. I have for a long time." She looked away and closed her eyes. She was expecting him to just reject her, but she felt his hand touch her face. Her eyes opened in surprise. He looked right into the cerulean blue that was Misty.

"Why didn't you just ask? I feel the same way." They were both crimson red in the face. He leaned down and kissed her, a kiss that they never thought would happen, a kiss that would change their lives, a kiss that will last forever.

The End

A/N: Finally! It's over. Please tell me what you think, I'll appreciate it! Thanks for reading!

P.S. If you want to know the whole story, please read my bonus chapter. Thanks! =)

Author: Alyssa T. (NoelMistyAlyssa)

Beta: TheFifthCharmedOne


	2. Ask Bonus

Hi, Alyssa here. This is a Bonus chapter for Ask. Hope you like it.

Summary: He held her by the waist, her eyes fluttered open. He looked right into her cerulean blue eyes. "Why didn't you just ask? I feel the same."

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

*Bonus chapter*

After the magical kiss, the new couple walked out of the woods holding hands and blushing. When they saw they meadow, they heard cooing. They looked up and saw May and Drew, Dawn and Paul, Gary, Brock, Prof. Oak and Delia.

"Aww they're so cute!" cried Dawn.

"I agree a very sweet couple." said Brock. "It was about time," he muttered.

"Pikachu! Pikapi pi Pikachupi pika pikachu pi pi pikachu." (Right! Ash and Misty are meant to be together)

"So did you guys kiss? Did ya?" May prodded giddily.

"What are you guys doing here?" Misty said. Both hers and Ash's faces were flushed red.

"We had a plan, A brilliant one!" May and Dawn said with a huge smile on there faces.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked while Ash was still freaked out.

"Here let me explain." Dawn with a sly smile on her face.

"After Ash lost the Sinnoh League, he was all mad, so I called May. While we were talking, a brilliant plan hit us. But we needed help. So I called Gary, Delia, and Daisy. When Ash here arrived in Pallet, I told Delia to call Misty, and let Daisy take care of the gym. Since I knew she liked him, I knew she would be there right away. And I knew Ash would say something rude and make her sad."

"Hey! Not true!" said Ash indignantly, snapping from his freaked reverie.

"Well didn't you?" said Gary. Ash sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Anyway on with the plan." said Dawn, annoyed about the interruption. "While she's sad I told Gary to enter with his 'plan', knowing Ash's crush on Misty, and make him jealous. Since Misty would do anything for Ash, she would so agree to his plan. Then I paid Team Rocket to 'attack' you guys-"

"Here let me finish." May interrupted. Dawn glared but let her finish the story.

"We cut down that tree, but it didn't really hit them, We used sleeping powder on both of them. The tree was hollow so they wouldn't be injured." May smiled proudly.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"We knew since Ash would think Team Rocket hurt Misty, he'd send them blasting off again. And we made sure Meowth dropped the remote so Ash could save Misty. Then they would embrace. Then Gary would pop in and make Ash slightly more jealous. So he would want Misty more. Plus after all they've been through I knew Misty would in make herself to tell him the truth. And then they'd get together! So we helped her just like she helped us!"

Ash and Misty were turned into stone, frozen right there.

"We watched you the whole time! Outside your window, disguised as trees. As Pokemon too!" said Dawn excitedly. Everyone sweat dropped again.

"Wow I didn't know you could think so much red." Drew said with his traditional hair flick and smirk.

"Take that back Drew Hayden, or I'm leaving!" May said while turning around angrily.

"Wait! Sorry May." He said while pulling her into a hug from the back. May blushed deeply.

"Aww so cute! Why aren't you like that Paul? Don't you think I did a good job?" said Dawn while looking at him with her big blue eyes.

Paul chuckled nervously.

"Um yeah you did a good job."

"Really?" Dawn asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Really." He said while pulling her into a quick kiss. She melted in his arms.

"Aww, they're all grown up." cooed Delia, as only a mother could.

"Except for them." Brock said and pointed to the frozen couple.

Everyone burst into laughter. Misty was the first to snap out of it.

"Thanks you guys! Using so much effort for me! I owe you big time!" Misty said while running to hug her two best friends.

"What's wrong Ashy boy? I finally got you a girlfriend." Gary grinned. Ash unfroze, glaring at his rival.

"You didn't get me my girlfriend, I did!" he said indignantly.

"Jealous Ashy boy?" Gary smirked.

"Stop calling me that!" Ash yelled.

"Ash! Stop it!" Misty called off the fight and grabbed his hand. Ash glared at Gary but "I can't believe I'm with him after so long! Thanks you guys, you're the best!"

"Hey don't forget you did the same for us! Now we're all happy!" May said while hugging Misty.

"Looks like were even." Dawn said while winking.

"Unless you and Drew break up and I have to fix it." Misty laughed.

"Misty! Take that back!" cried May.

"What? It just might happen!"

"It will not!"

"Stop it you two! We're supposed to be happy!"

The girls laughed, and remembered they have their perfect boyfriends. They started hugging jumping and squealing. With the boys sweat dropping at the scene.

"Picture time!" said Delia happily. Everyone gathered together, Ash's hand around Misty's waist, Drew holding May's hand and Paul hugging Dawn to his side while Gary, Professor Oak and Pikachu stood in the back, Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

"1, 2, 3, say cheese!"

The End

A/N: Well that changes the whole story huh? Anyway tell me what you think, Thanks!

Alyssa T.

Beta: TheFifthCharmedOne


End file.
